


Lekcja historii

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, History Analysis, Magic, Metafiction, Present Is Past, Symbolism, history lesson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiele lat później, uczniowie Hogwartu wciąż będą analizować przyczyny i skutki obu wojen feniksa. Ale ich perspektywa ulegnie diametralnej zmianie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekcja historii

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na potrzeby [pojedynku z **Semele** na forum Mirriel w 2009 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew**.](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=10269)

_— Co powie Historia?_

_— Historia, sir, skłamie — jak zawsze._

Bernard Shaw, _Uczeń diabła_

 

 

 

— Panie Fitzgerald, proszę natychmiast zostawić włosy panny Roberts w spokoju!

Patrick Fitzgerald uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, posłusznie kończąc zaklęcie lewitacji, którym bawił się od początku lekcji. Długie, jasne warkocze siedzącej przed nim Jeanie Roberts opadły na oparcie krzesła. Dziewczynka odwróciła się, by posłać mu obrażone spojrzenie.

Patrick, wyraźnie zachwycony całą sytuacją i skupioną na nim uwagą, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Na jego nieszczęście, ucząca historii magii pani Barring nie podzielała jego zadowolenia.

— Co pana tak bawi, panie Fitzgerald? — zapytała, mrużąc ze złością oczy. — Czyżby geneza, przebieg   
i skutki drugiej wojny feniksa? Proszę w takim razie podzielić się swoją radością z resztą klasy.

W jednej chwili uśmiech spełzł z twarzy chłopca. Pani Barring uniosła brwi.

— Czekamy.

Patrick wstał z prawdziwie żałosną miną. W sali rozległy się ciche parsknięcia i chichoty.

— Więc… — zaczął niepewnie, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy siedzący obok Philip _naprawdę_ jest obrażony o ten wczorajszy numer z uciekającą sosjerką i czy specjalnie zasłania ramieniem otwarty podręcznik.

— Nie zaczyna się zdania od _więc_. — Barring zgasiła go z ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmieszkiem. Małpa.

— Przyczyny drugiej wojny feniksa były… Eee… Bardzo różnorodne… — chłopiec zająknął się, spoglądając bezradnie na blat swojego biurka.

— Historyczne… — Dobiegł go cichy szept z lewej strony. Patrick powstrzymał się całą siłą woli, żeby nie wrzasnąć z radości i nie rzucić się koledze na szyję.

— Historyczne, społeczne, gospodarcze i polityczne — powtarzał za Philipem, patrząc wyzywająco na panią Barring, której nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

— Istotnym czynnikiem prowadzącym do wybuchu wojny było nierozstrzygnięcie poprzedniego konfliktu, tak zwanej pierwszej wojny.

Nauczycielka uniosła brew.

— Nierozstrzygnięcie? — zapytała. — W jakim sensie? Stronnictwo Dumbledore'a odniosło zdecydowane zwycięstwo, panie Fitzgerald, podczas gdy Riddle został zmuszony do opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Tak, ale większość jego zwolenników nie została w żaden sposób ukarana, ani nawet usunięta z życia publicznego. To jakby w ogóle nie przegrali, prawda? Jakby wojna wcale się nie skończyła tylko, nie wiem, została tak jakby…

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że na pewien czas działania zbrojne zostały zawieszone, jednak pokój nie był trwały — uzupełniła usłużnie pani Barring. Patrick z ulgą zauważył, że wyraźnie się rozluźniła, a jej twarz nie ma już tak zaciętego wyrazu.

Dam radę, pomyślał, pełen nadziei.

— No tak.

— Brak rozliczenia… Pokazowe procesy… — podpowiadał mu Philip, dyskretnie wertując podręcznik.

— Nie doszło do ostatecznego rozliczenia tych, którzy opowiedzieli się za Riddle'em — ciągnął Patrick. — Odbyło się kilka pokazowych procesów, w których skazano najbardziej znanych śmierciożerców…

Nauczycielka skrzywiła się.

— Panie Fitzgerald. Jest pan na lekcji historii. Proszę posługiwać się poważną terminologią, a te sensacyjne przezwiska zostawić na wieczór, kiedy będzie pan bawił koleżanki i kolegów opowieściami o duchach.

Chłopiec zarumienił się lekko, zawstydzony własną nieuwagą. Rzeczywiście, używało się czasami tego typu śmiesznych określeń, ale nie było to dobrze widziane. Wymamrotał pod nosem coś na kształt przeprosin.

Po chwili podjął stracony wątek:

— No więc były jakieś procesy pokazowe, ale nie skazano na nich nikogo, kto w wojnie odgrywał ważną rolę. Do Azkabanu posłano kilka osób, żeby zadowolić opinię publiczną, ale nie miało to żadnego wpływu na… na…

— Rozkład sił politycznych…

— Rozkład sił politycznych w odbudowanym Ministerstwie Magii oraz Wizengamocie. — Odetchnął. Pani Barring spoglądała na niego wyczekująco. — Jeszcze? — jęknął z miną męczennika, któremu zakomunikowano, że czeka go dodatkowa rundka wokół Golgoty. — Ponadto społeczeństwo było ciągle podzielone pod względem ideograficznym. Ideologicznym! — Patrick poprawił się szybko. Philip zdusił chichot. — Sporna pozostawała kwestia czystej krwi, czyli tak zwanej doktryny Riddle'a.

— A o czym mówiła doktryna Riddle'a?

Szelest kartek podręcznika.

— Riddle twierdził, że do edukacji i udziału w życiu publicznym mają prawo tylko czarodzieje, jak to się wtedy nazywało, czystej krwi, czyli tacy, którzy nie byli spokrewnieni z mugolami.

Gdzieś pod ścianą ktoś parsknął cichym śmiechem.

— Tak, panno Thompson? Chciałaby pani coś dodać? — Barring zwróciła się do czarnowłosej dziewczynki.

Sarah Thompson była rozwydrzona, bezczelna, pyskata i _zawsze_ przygotowana. Z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy potrafiła czepiać się każdego słowa mówiącego; mogła godzinami wykłócać się o drobiazgi i bronić swojego braku racji. Patrick po cichu modlił się, żeby i tego dnia Thompson była w odpowiednim do tego nastroju — nieważne, czy z powodu niskiego ciśnienia, czy napięcia przedmiesiączkowego.

— To chyba _oczywiste_ , że tylko tacy czarodzieje mają pełne prawa obywatelskie, w tym socjalne i polityczne.

Tak! W wyobraźni odtańczył swój taniec zwycięstwa.

— Panie Fitzgerald, proszę usiąść, dziękuję już panu. Nędzny.

Słysząc to, chłopiec zamarł wpół wyimaginowanego obrotu.

— Nędzny! — oburzył się jak ktoś, kto spędził na nauce długie godziny, a nie dziesięć minut przed lekcją. — Przecież wszystko powiedziałem!

— Ależ oczywiście. — Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie miło. — Sama odpowiedź była zdecydowanie powyżej oczekiwań.

— Więc dlaczego…?

— Ocenę dzielę na pół między pana a pana Archera.

Patrick opadł ciężko na swoje krzesło. Philip spiorunował go wzrokiem, wściekły, że przez miękkie serce i on zarobił dzisiaj z odpowiedzi N wielkie jak stąd do Mongolii.

No co? — zapytał bezgłośnie Patrick, po czym wbił obrażone spojrzenie w znienawidzoną historyczkę.

— Panno Thompson? Słuchamy uważnie. Dalsze przyczyny wybuchu drugiej wojny feniksa.

Sarah wstała nonszalancko — o ile jest to fizycznie możliwe, zastanowił się Patrick, ciągle roztrzęsiony i, nie wiedzieć czemu, zawiedziony kiepską oceną. Z całego serca miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj Sarah zmiażdży tę starą bździągwę.

— Podstawą sporu były oczywiście różnice programowe pomiędzy Dumbledore'em a Riddle'em — dziewczynka zaczęła mówić jakby od niechcenia, poprawiając w międzyczasie swoje długie włosy. — Poglądy Dumbledore'a można by nazwać wręcz ultraliberalnymi. On i skupieni wokół niego działacze, głównie związani z ówczesną administracją naszej szkoły, zakładali, że jedynym czynnikiem integrującym magiczną społeczność jest magia.

— A nie jest? — Barring uwielbiała podpuszczać swoich uczniów i zadawać im podchwytliwe pytania. Musicie myśleć historycznie, mówiła, tłumacząc im przyczyny wprowadzenia ustaw o tajności, łącząc powstanie Urzędu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z kolejnymi powstaniami goblinów, każąc im szukać możliwych skutków ostatecznej _wspaniałej izolacji*_ magicznej Anglii. Musicie myśleć historycznie, powtarzała, gdy oni ziewali, znudzeni, a co bezczelniejsi wyciągali świeży kawałek pergaminu, by rozegrać kolejną partyjkę czarodziejskiego wisielca.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziała bez wahania Sarah, strzepując z ramienia niewidzialny pyłek. — Co z tego, że mugolaki mają w sobie trochę magii, skoro są w naszym świecie zupełnie obcy? Nie są jednymi z nas.

Profesor pokiwała poważnie głową.

— Rzeczywiście, panna Thompson zwróciła nam uwagę na ważną kwestię — zaczęła. — Dumbledore w swoim skrajnym optymizmie całkowicie zignorował różnice kulturowe i mentalne pomiędzy czarodziejami a mugolami. Pełna asymilacja tych, którzy wychowali się w niemagicznej części Wielkiej Brytanii była, jak dzisiaj wiemy, niemożliwa... Rozumiem, że pan to już wszystko _wie_ , panie Fitzgerald, i dlatego nie musi pan notować?

Nienawidzę cię, pomyślał Patrick, sięgając po czysty pergamin. Jak ja cię strasznie nienawidzę.

— Nie, pani profesor. Przepraszam — burknął, unikając jej wzroku.

— Ależ nie ma za co. Jak już mówiłam, spojrzenie Riddle'a na ówczesną sytuację było dużo bardziej realistyczne. Nic więc dziwnego, że ostatecznie, choć doszło do tego wiele lat po jego tragicznej śmierci, to właśnie jego poglądy zwyciężyły. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów, panna Thompson chce zapracować dzisiaj na dobrą ocenę z odpowiedzi, prawda? Proszę mówić dalej.

— Konserwatywne elity również nie zgadzały z utopijnymi pomysłami Zakonu Feniksa — podjęła Sarah przemądrzałym tonem. Ciekawe, czy zna znaczenie przynajmniej połowy tych wszystkich słów, których używa, żeby zaimponować nauczycielom, zastanawiał się Patrick, bazgroląc bezmyślnie po swoim pergaminie. I czy wyszukuje je w słowniku specjalnie na takie okazje, dodał zgryźliwie i zrobił wielkiego kleksa. Po chwili namysłu postanowił dorysować mu koślawe rączki i nóżki. — Właśnie dlatego poparły Riddle'a — ciągnęła tymczasem Sarah. — Nie tylko ideologicznie, ale i finansowo.

— Kiedy nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to chodzi o galeony! — krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Kilka osób parsknęło i spojrzało z ukosa na nauczycielkę. Barring jednak nie wyglądała na rozzłoszczoną tym komentarzem, co było oczywiście absolutnie niesprawiedliwe, bo jeszcze dziesięć minut temu wzięła Patricka do odpowiedzi za maleńkie, cichutkie zaklęcie lewitacji.

— Panno Thompson — zwróciła się do odpowiadającej uczennicy — rozwinęłaby to pani jakoś?

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

— Członkowie starych, arystokratycznych rodów mieli ogromne wpływy nie tylko w Ministerstwie — wyjaśniła. — Często byli właścicielami wielkich prywatnych przedsiębiorstw, w które inwestowali odziedziczone fortuny. Razem z innymi firmami tworzyli kartele, za pomocą których całkowicie kontrolowali rynek. Bali się konkurencji ze strony nowej krwi i tego, że jej napływ naruszy panujący wówczas _status quo_ — zakończyła, dając nacisk na to ostatnie słowo, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś w klasie nie zorientował się, że zna również łacinę.

Patrick, nadąwszy policzki, narysował kleksowi długie, proste włosy. _Status—sratus_ , wpisał w dymku obok. Philip, który w tej chwili zajrzał mu przez ramię, prychnął i opluł sobie brodę, próbując powstrzymać atak śmiechu, po czym podpisał kleksa _Sarah Jaka—Ja—Jestem—Mądra Thompson_.

— Na zakończenie, panno Thompson, najbardziej oczywista przyczyna konfliktu — podjęła pani Barring z chytrym błyskiem w oku. Dziewczynkę lekko zamurowało. Przygryzła dolną wargę, myśląc intensywnie. — Proszę nie zastanawiać się nad Merlin wie czym — podpowiedziała profesor, bardzo z siebie zadowolona — tylko powiedzieć mi, co leży u podstaw _każdej_ wojny. No?

— Ja... Chęć przejęcia władzy? — strzeliła Sarah.

Barring kiwnęła głową.

— Oczywiście. Proszę państwa, mówimy przecież o walce przede wszystkim politycznej. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, ideologia odgrywała rolę drugorzędną w stosunku do partykularnych interesów obu ugrupowań. Dowodem na to jest chociażby fakt, że zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Riddle już przed wybuchem wojny skupili wokół siebie ludzi, którymi planowali obsadzić najwyższe urzędy ministerialne i strategiczne pozycje w administracji. No właśnie, skoro już jesteśmy przy tym... Ale najpierw formalności. Panno Thompson,  miałam postawić W, ale z tym jednak jeszcze poczekamy, dobrze? Nie chciałabym, żeby spoczęła pani na laurach. Na dzisiaj powyżej oczekiwań... Z plusem. To teraz może...

W sali rozległ się szmer cichych modlitw i pospiesznie wertowanych podręczników. Różdżka pani Barring jeszcze przez chwilę krążyła złowrogo nad listą obecności.

— ... pan _Johnson_ nam opowie, co się działo w Ministerstwie od czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku.

Henry Johnson nie bardzo wiedział, co _w ogóle_ wydarzyło się w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym — jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to zdobycie przez Irlandię Pucharu Świata w Quidditchu w dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym — o sytuacji w Ministerstwie nie wspominając. Ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że przez następnych piętnaście minut Barring będzie bardzo zajęta, Patrick i Philip całkowicie poświęcili się misji przekazania stworzonej przed chwilą karykatury siedzącym przed nimi dziewczynkom. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ obrażona o lewitowanie jej warkoczy Jeanie konsekwentnie udawała, że Patrick nie istnieje. W końcu chłopcom udało się wcisnąć poplamiony atramentem rulonik jej przyjaciółce, Wendy Sommerby.

— ... jeszcze raz, panie Johnson. Naprawdę nie chciałabym, żeby na moich lekcjach pierwsze O pojawiło się już w październiku. Po Korneliuszu Knocie Wizengamot na ministra magii wybrał...?

Z ławki dziewczynek dobiegł ich zduszony chichot, a po chwili pergamin wrócił do właścicieli. Philip rozwinął go dyskretnie. Obok ich kleksa widniał uproszczony rysunek krótko ostrzyżonej czarownicy w nauczycielskiej tiarze. _Bla, bla, bla, druga wojna feniksa, bla, bla, bla, doktryna Riddle'a, bla, bla, bla, nikogo to nie obchodzi..._ — znalazło się w dymku, który postać zdawała się z siebie wypluwać. Całość podpisano: _Barring Stara Szczota Atakuje_.

Patrick roześmiał się, chcąc przypodobać się koleżankom. Osobiście uważał, że ich rysunek nie był nawet w połowie tak zabawny, jak jego i Philipa — dowcip Jeanie i Wendy był zdecydowanie zbyt rozwlekły — ale nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z szansy na odkupienie swoich grzechów.

— Eee... I wtedy doszło do wielkiej bitwy w... Eee... W...

— Na miłość Morgany, jeśli nie powie mi pan natychmiast, gdzie miała miejsce rozstrzygająca tę wojnę bitwa, każę panu przez tydzień klęczeć przy grobie Dumbledore'a! No?

— A! W Hogwarcie.

— No przecież, że nie na Pokątnej.

Chytry plan Patricka przyniósł natychmiastowe efekty — Jeanie odwróciła się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem i mrugnęła figlarnie. Chłopcu zrobiło się nagle dziwnie gorąco, co z kolei wzbudziło niewytłumaczalną wesołość Philipa. Zdrajca.

— ... ostatniej szansy, panie Johnson, jakkolwiek przyznam, że jestem już na skraju wytrzymałości. — Barring chwyciła się za nasadę nosa i przymknęła oczy, walcząc z nadchodzącą migreną. — Proszę mi przedstawić okoliczności śmierci obu przywódców. O ile pan pamięta, jak się nazywali.

Henry Johnson przełknął głośno ślinę, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który nie pamięta już nawet, jak sam się nazywa.

— To znaczy... — zająknął się, palcem luzując krawat. Patrick przewrócił w irytacji oczami. Żałosne. _On_ na pewno tak się nie zachowywał w czasie swojej odpowiedzi. Nie, kiedy patrzyła Jeanie, w każdym razie. — Dumbledore...

— Moje serce śpiewa, panie Johnson. Przybliżył się pan o jedną czwartą do zaliczenia. Kolejne słowo.

— On zginął w czasie... No... Pierwszego ataku na Hogwart. Chyba.

— Chyba? — Barring nigdy nie akceptowała takich odpowiedzi.

Henry wzruszył niezobowiązująco ramionami. Nauczycielka westchnęła męczeńsko.

— Na pewno, panie Johnson, proszę to zapamiętać raz na zawsze. A główny ideolog przeciwnego obozu?

— Riddle, tak?

W klasie rozległy się bynajmniej nie tłumione chichoty.

— Nie, Nicholas Flamel — syknął ktoś z końca sali. Zdezorientowane spojrzenie odpowiadającego chłopca wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu.

— Tak, Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle! Gdzie pan był przez ostatnie pół godziny? — Profesor wyraźnie straciła wszelką nadzieję.

Henry nie zaszczycił tego ostatniego pytania odpowiedzią.

— Proszę się przygotować na kolejne zajęcia, panie Johnson. — Barring skrobnęła piórem w dzienniku, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. — Na razie tylko zaznaczam, że ma pan odpowiedź do zaliczenia. Ostrzegam, następnym razem, postawię panu okropny, rozumiemy się?

Henry zwalił się ciężko na swoje krzesło i odetchnął z ulgą. Naiwny kretyn, pomyślał Patrick. Nie wie, że z poprawiających Barring ma w zwyczaju robić krwawą miazgę?

— Nie wierzę — podjęła po chwili brzemiennego milczenia czarownica — że nikt z państwa nie wie, jak zginął Riddle. I kiedy.

W klasie rozległ się szmer przypominający ciche brzęczenie roju pszczół, kiedy dzieci zaczęły naprędce przeglądać podręcznik i konsultować możliwe odpowiedzi. Wbrew pozorom szóstoklasiści bardzo nie chcieli podpaść pani Barring. Znowu.

— No bo w czasie Wielkiej Bitwy o Hogwart, jak Harry Potter... — odezwał się ktoś, ale natychmiast zagłuszyła go salwa śmiechu. Philip dźgnął Patricka w żebra łokciem.

— Jak ten coś wymyśli... — mruknął, ale przyjaciel w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wariactwa Leara Scamandra, który zabrał właśnie głos, nie były dla niego żadną nowością i naprawdę nie mogły go obchodzić mniej.

— Proszę pana — skarciła Leara Barring, jednocześnie stukając w blat biurka, aby uciszyć pozostałe dzieci. — Bądźmy poważni.

— Ale ja jestem poważny! — obruszył się Lear i nadął jak ropucha, którą ktoś podrażnił patykiem. Jego wodniste oczy zdawały się być bardziej wyłupiaste niż zwykle.

— Ja również. Proszę nie mylić faktów z fikcją...

— Nic nie mylę! — upierał się Lear, w zapamiętaniu przerywając nauczycielce. — Harry Potter jest postacią historyczną!

— Oczywiście, w takim samym stopniu co Merlin, Morgana i reszta owego barwnego, brytyjskiego folkloru. Panie Scamander, ja przecież nie neguję, że ktoś taki jak Harry Potter żył w omawianym przez nas okresie. Nie przeczę, że mógł brać udział w Wielkiej Bitwie, a nawet zostać Szefem Biura Aurorów, co potwierdzają zresztą niektóre źródła pisane. — Barring spojrzała na chłopca przenikliwie. — Chcę tylko panu uświadomić, że czegokolwiek by ów Harry Potter nie zrobił, nie miało to najprawdopodobniej nic wspólnego ze śmiercią Toma Riddle'a.

Lear Scamander, który zazwyczaj wykazywał temperament porównywalny z temperamentem wygrzewającego się w słońcu gumochłona, wbił obrażony wzrok w swoją ławkę. Patrick prychnął lekceważąco i pokręcił głową. Czy ten człowiek naprawdę nie ma większych zmartwień? Nie pierwszy raz Lear tak zaciekle bronił jakiejś głupoty, którą usłyszał w domu. Nikogo to nie dziwiło.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Scamandrowie wierzą tylko w to, czego nie da się udowodnić.

Rozglądając się niezbyt dyskretnie po klasie, Patrick zauważył jednak, że nie wszystkich to rozbawiło. Kilka osób miało dość sceptyczny wyraz twarzy i nieco podejrzliwie patrzyło na dyskredytującą legendę Harry'ego Pottera Barring. Jak się okazało, dostrzegł to nie tylko Patrick.

— Proszę odłożyć pióra i już niczego nie notować — powiedziała w końcu profesor, wodząc zmęczonym wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Ściągnęła usta w dziwnym grymasie, zmarszczyła czoło i przez chwilę myślała nad czymś intensywnie. Kiedy cisza była już nie do zniesienia, pani Barring podjęła temat: — Proszę państwa, proszę mi powiedzieć, czym jest magia?

Kilka osób jęknęło ze znudzeniem.

— Magia jest świadomym oddziaływaniem na materię za pomocą energii, skupionej w strumień elektronów dzięki odpowiedniej kombinacji takich substancji jak...

Barring podniosła rękę, przerywając ten chóralny wywód.

— Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. Zadając to z pozoru proste i oczywiste pytanie, chciałam państwu pokazać, że współcześnie magia nie ma przed nami żadnych tajemnic. Magofizyka tłumaczy jej istotę, magogenetyka pozwala wyodrębnić odpowiadające za nasze zdolności geny, dzięki technomancji tworzymy skomplikowane urządzenia, łączące w sobie czary i technikę. — Nauczycielka spojrzała na nich poważnie. Kilka osób uniosło ciekawie głowy znad pisanych pod ławką esejów na astronomię. — Przyzwyczailiśmy się do pojmowania magii w kategoriach czysto naukowych. Tylko że w czasie studiów nad jej historią musimy o tych wszystkich oczywistościach zwyczajnie zapomnieć. Żeby zrozumieć żyjących u progu dwudziestego pierwszego wieku czarodziejów, trzeba zadać sobie pytanie nie o to, czym magia jest w rzeczywistości, ale o to, czym była dla nich.

Patrick patrzył na Barring z uniesionymi kpiąco brwiami. Już to kiedyś widział — lekki rumieniec na jej zapadniętych policzkach, błysk fanatyzmu w oczach. Wiedział, że teraz nastąpi długa, niezrozumiała i nudna tyrada na temat, który wszystkim wisi dorodnym kalafiorem.

— Magia nie była wtedy _wiązką energii._ Nie można było opisać jej odpowiednimi wzorami. Nie rozumiano jej. Magia była tajemnicą nawet dla tych, którzy władali nią doskonale. Stąd też w tym pozornie nowoczesnym społeczeństwie tak wielka wiara w przesądy; stąd odczytywanie przyszłości świata z ruchów ciał niebieskich i wróżenie z fusów. Stąd legenda Harry'ego Pottera.

Bajka dla dzieci, która nie ma przecież żadnego znaczenia.

— Kim więc Harry Potter jest _naprawdę_? Bo przecież nie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie Wybrańcem. Z punktu widzenia historii — nikim ważnym. Pionkiem w wielkiej polityce, może. I symbolem. Harry Potter, dziecko, którego zwycięstwo nad potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem miało być zapisane w gwiazdach, uosabia ówczesne myślenie o magii.

Jak ten cały przedmiot zresztą.

— Dzisiaj wiemy, że rzeczywiście, jak już pan Scamander wspomniał, Riddle zginął w czasie Wielkiej Bitwy. Całkiem zwyczajnie, ugodzony przypadkowym zaklęciem. Ale z czasem wszystkie przełomowe wydarzenia, nawet te, które były w istocie mało spektakularne, obrastają w legendę. Tak było chociażby w przypadku założenia tej szkoły... A proszę się zastanowić, czy ktokolwiek odczytuje teraz dosłownie _Historię Hogwartu_?

I nawet nie wiadomo, czy to wszystko prawda. Kompletny bezsens. Strata czasu, zżymał się Patrick, gdy nagle ciszę, która zapadła po ostatnich słowach Barring, rozdarł przenikliwy dźwięk dzwonka.

W klasie zapanował kompletny chaos. Uczniowie zerwali się z krzeseł, w pośpiechu zgarniając rzeczy do  toreb.

— Na za tydzień dziesięć stóp o skutkach drugiej wojny feniksa! — przekrzyczała ich Barring, mając nadzieję, że usłyszało ją choć kilka osób. Tłum dzieci rzucił się do drzwi jak pasażerowie tonącego statku do szalup ratunkowych, przepychając się, wrzeszcząc, lamentując nad czekającymi ich dwiema godzinami zaklęć.

Spanikowany Patrick przypomniał sobie, że nie odrobił pracy domowej i wyleciał z sali, nie zaprzątając sobie więcej głowy historycznym bełkotem starej nauczycielki. Miał poważniejsze problemy na głowie.

Tymczasem pani Barring, ogarniając zmęczonym wzrokiem ten krajobraz po bitwie, jakim stała się w mgnieniu oka jej klasa, jednym machnięciem różdżki spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy, po czym zeszła ze staroświeckiej katedry i skierowała się do drzwi. Zerknęła za siebie. Krzesła były oczywiście poodsuwane, a na podłodze walały się kawałki zużytych pergaminów — czy te dzieci nigdy się nie nauczą, że nie należy śmiecić? — ale tym zajmą się już skrzaty domowe.

Jak zwykle na korytarzu było niemal pusto. Kilkoro uczniów przemknęło obok niej, kłaniając się niedbale. Pani Barring uśmiechnęła się ciepło i była w tej chwili tak bardzo niepodobna do siebie, że gdyby zobaczył ją  Patrick Fitzgerald, pomyślałby, że zwariowała.

Skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do prywatnych komnat kadry nauczycielskiej. Do tej części zamku nie dochodził nawet odległy gwar dziecięcych głosów. Chociaż większość profesorów bardzo chwaliła sobie ciszę i absolutny spokój, pani Barring zawsze czuła lekkie ukłucie zawodu. Kiedy przyjmowała tę posadę, wiedziała, że Hogwart nie jest tym, czym był kiedyś — sam zamek oczywiście nie zmienił się od wieków, ale z każdym rokiem jego próg przestępowało coraz mniej magicznie uzdolnionych jedenastolatków. Dyrektor twierdził, że szkoła po prostu zapewnia najlepsze warunki do nauki w niewielkim, kameralnym gronie.

Pani Barring nie mogła się opędzić od myśli, że Hogwart —

 

* * *

 

 

Stukot damskich obcasów niósł się echem po opustoszałym korytarzu. Krótko ostrzyżona czarownica w średnim wieku mijała rzędy nieruchomych, martwych obrazów i pewnym krokiem wspinała się po krętych, całkowicie zwyczajnych schodach.

Nagle przystanęła. Mogłaby przysiąc, że poczuła na plecach czyjś natarczywy wzrok. Odwróciła się dyskretnie, ale była sama. Pokręciła głową. To ze zmęczenia — musi się koniecznie położyć. Ruszyła dalej.

Z ram swoich portretów czarodzieje i czarownice Hogwartu wodzili za nią malowanymi oczyma. Powietrze zgęstniało, brzemienne starą, dziwną magią, której nie można ująć w fizyczne prawa ani matematyczne wzory.

Nauczycielka szybkim tempem przemierzała kamienne korytarze.

Zamek śledził każdy jej krok.

 

 

_Fin._

 

  


* * *

* **wspaniała izolacja** (ang. _splendid isolation_ ) — polityka zagraniczna realizowana przez Wielką Brytanię w końcu XIX wieku. Charakteryzowała się niechęcią do wchodzenia w stałe sojusze z europejskimi i światowymi mocarstwami oraz wzrostem znaczenia i rangi brytyjskich kolonii, protektoratów i terytoriów zależnych. Oczywiście tutaj jako gra słów czy też _gra terminów_ — tak jak w mugolskiej historii _splendid isolation_ oznaczała _de facto_ odizolowanie się Wielkiej Brytanii od reszty świata, tak tutaj odnosi się do izolacji magicznej społeczności od mugolskiej.


End file.
